Grissom's Greatest Foe
by gsrbutterfly
Summary: Grissom meets his greatest foe, not in human form. Bad summary. GSR Please R & R
1. Chapter 1

Grissom's Greatest Foe

Disclaimer: Don't own it, won't own it, would if I could, but I can't so I won't.

Summery: Grissom's one bright cookie, but what happens when someone smarter than him comes and threatens to take away the thing he loves most.

Spoilers: Hunger Artist, any GSR episodes

A/N: No such thing as Tina, and the team is together.

Grissom was a pretty smart man. Actually, most would call him a genius. No one could really name someone that could out think him. Even Grissom couldn't find anyone that had ever tricked him. Even as a young child, none of his fellow classmates could trick him into doing their homework, and April first was always a day when he could dodge even the best tricksters' hoaxes.

No, Grissom was not an easily fooled man. But he spent years being fooled; all by the same person. He know this person was brilliant; amazing was the only work he could find to describe it. But it was what he didn't know that would take away from him the most important thing in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Grissom, are you coming to breakfast with us?" Greg asked as Grissom and Sara entered the breakroom after a grueling triple. Sara had become attached to the case, and she looked as if she was going to pass out on the spot.

"Sure Greg, I'll come," Grissom said getting a bottle of water.

Greg looked like he had won the lottery. _I do join you for breakfast SOMETIMES!_ Grissom thought, but he know that going with them seemed to make them all happy, for some reason unbeknownst to him.

"Sara, you coming?" Greg then asked, still too cheerful for Grissom's taste.

"Sorry guys. I have a breakfast appointment. Raincheck?"

"Course Sara," Nick said, corralling a deflated Greg out the door and towards the lab exit. Catherine gave her a very suspicious look, and then left with Warrick, so only Grissom and Sara were left.

"By Grissom, have fun with the guys," Sara said as she crossed the room and slipped out the door, leaving Grissom there to follow the guys and Catherine to the lab. _Sara always goes with them_, Grissom thought as he climbed into his Denali and drove after his friends. _This is weird, but she is probably just getting her own life. Good for her._

They enjoyed breakfast together, but there was still that empty place at the end of the booth that usually was filled by a very wonderful person.

Slowly but surely, everyone left, departing for home except for Catherine and Grissom. They were talking, discussing all different matters. But Catherine eventually got fed up with Grissom's half-hearted responses and said,

"You wanna know why Sara didn't come?"

"How'd you know?" Grissom asked. Catherine was the only one that knew the extent of his near-obsession with the svelte brunette that haunted all of his thoughts and dreams.

"Well, she's the only thing that occupies more space in that hard drive you call a brain than bugs and forensics that I know of. You haven't been with me but in your own little world. And it's about time you return to Earth and take her out," and after a second long pause while Catherine took a sip of her coffee, she finished with, "and, no, I don't know why Sara isn't here. She hasn't been coming with us for a while now. Maybe she's seeing someone. I wouldn't blame her. I told you she wouldn't wait around forever." And with that statement, she stood up, and left with a "good-bye" thrown over her shoulder.

And that left Grissom alone to contemplate her last accusation. _Sara could be seeing someone else? Could I be too late?_

And with these prospects plaguing his thoughts, he drove home in silence to an empty house. He only could imagine what it would be like it Sara was living in his house, giving it her touch, making it a home. And those fantasies drove him to sleep peacefully, basking in the warmth of his dreams.

The next day's events went much like the last's.

"Grissom, are you coming with us again today?" Nick asked in his relaxed southern drawl.

"Sure," Grissom replied, knowing that going with them would lessen the sting of going home to be alone. "Is Sara coming?" Grissom asked, hoping she would. He loved to spend time with her. She brightened his day, which was usually shadowed by death and destruction.

"No, she isn't going. She said that she still has stuff to do in the lab. We tried to convince her to take a break, but … well… you know Sara. Never takes a break, especially if it hits close to home. Why this one hits close to home, who knows, but it does."

This case had been one that scared Grissom. It was scary that someone can convince herself that she was fat, and that she couldn't eat. It was horrible. But Grissom knew why Sara was so hyped up about this case. The victim was a woman, and Sara goes to the extremes whenever a woman was involved. He tried to impress upon her that she would burn out, but Sara said that it was just this case, and she would go home as soon as she was done.

They went out to breakfast, but Sara not being there upset everyone, especially Grissom. Before long, Grissom left, mumbling something about having errands to run, but he really went to the lab to flush out Sara. When he arrived there, Grissom saw her walking away from the lab, in the general direction of her apartments. He tried to catch up to her, but there was a massive amount of traffic between the two of them, causing Grissom to give up after he completely lost sight of her. He went home to his silent, empty apartment, imaging what it would be like if Sara were with him right then. After a rather cold shower, Grissom slipped into bed, reminded that Sara probably was going home to some man that made her happy. And with that thought flooding his senses, sleep shrouded him and gave him nightmares of Sara ditching him and going of with another man. And once he woke up for the fifth time that day, he decided that he was going to risk it, and he was going to ask her out. He was going to try to get her. She was worth the risk.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Sara was doing paperwork on the case the day before and everyone else was investigating a triple homicide and a suicide in the same scene. When they were done, although they each were thoroughly tired, they planned their breakfast together.

"Grissom, I'll assume you're coming with us?" Catherine asked as she drank her coffee.

"Do you not want me to come?" Grissom asked sarcastically. He was returned with a stern look of a tired Catherine. It made him chuckle. "Is Sara coming?"

"Well, we didn't ask her, but…" Nick was interrupted by Sara coming in and saying,

"I cannot come. I'm sorry."

"Who is he?" Catherine asked, as if speaking of the weather.

"Who's what?" Sara asked, plopping down on the couch and closing her eyes.

"The boy that has been the center of your attention the past few weeks. You know, the one that you have been blowing us off for."

"There is no boy!" Sara exclaimed as her face grew to become a deep shade of crimson.

"Oh really, then why have you blown us off repeatedly?"

"These people from my old school are here for a reunion. I didn't go to the reunion, but I've been catching up with them over breakfast for a while."

Grissom was relieved. The San Francisco High School was having their reunion Las Vegas, which meant that she was telling the truth. There might just be no boy in her life.

"So will you join us tomorrow then?" Grissom asked. Sara's face expressed panic for a second, but then she calmed her emotions and asked,

"What brings you to that conclusion?"

"The reunion people are leaving tonight. That will mean that you have nothing to do tomorrow."

"Yeah, you can come with us tomorrow!" Greg exclaimed.

"Sure, I'll come," Sara said through her teeth, giving Grissom a leer that if looks could kill, Grissom would be on a slab in the morgue. What Grissom did to deserve this look, he didn't know, but it was not a pleasurable look. Sara stalked out of the breakroom, mumbling something to herself.

So they all went to breakfast together with the exception of Sara, but Grissom left early. He went home on cloud 9 and flopped down on his bed creating plans about how to ask her out. He would do this, and he had all intentions of doing it right.

The next day at the end of shift Grissom went to wait for everyone else in the breakroom so they could go to breakfast together. When he arrived at the breakroom door he stopped. Sara was sitting on a couch and writing in her black diary. She would scrawl something down, think for a minute, erase it, and think some more. She repeated this action five times before the rest of the team noisily arrived at the breakroom. Grissom had to turn away from the beautiful woman that, unbeknownst to her, he had been examining.

Sara put her book away, put on a happy face, and stood up.

"Here Sara," Catherine said, "you can ride with me."

"Shotgun," Sara said as she jogged down the hall after Catherine.

Their breakfast was fun, containing lots of laughter and smiling. Sara being there is always more fun than when she isn't. But Grissom noticed that she only ordered a fruit cup, and when she got it, it was dissipating extremely slowly. After a while, Grissom realized what she was doing. The owner of the small diner had a dog that would go to all of the tables and beg for food. Sara was feeding it all of her breakfast. Grissom caught her eye, and she looked away sheepishly. Grissom intended to ask her about it when she left, but she slipped out quietly while Greg and Grissom were debating about the new advances in DNA technology. After everyone realized that Sara had left, the table went silent. Nick, Greg, and Warrick went home, but Catherine and Grissom stayed behind for a while. They discussed the same DNA technology that Greg had been debating about. But yet again, Grissom's mind was on the svelte, animal feeding brunette that had graced them with her presence this morning. Eventually Catherine got fed up and walked out without even saying good-bye.

Grissom made up his mind then and there. He was asking Sara out tomorrow, no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day everyone was busy. They decided that they wouldn't try to have breakfast that morning together because they were all tired. At the end of shift, Grissom walked into his office to put his papers down so he could find Sara and was met with a surprise. Sara was standing in the corner of his office, looking at his latest experiment with her I-pod in her ears. He looked at her body and sighed. Sara wore very loose clothes now, as compared to the skin-tight clothes she used to wear. But she was still beautiful, in every way, shape, and form. He could have watched her forever, but he just had got the courage up to ask her out, and nothing was going to stop him. Grissom walked across the office and tapped on her shoulder. She spun around and when she saw Grissom she pulled the headphones out of her ears.

"Grissom! Hi! I just wanted to say that I'm leaving," Sara said. She looked tired, but Grissom was going to try anyway.

"Hey Sara. This isn't going to be eloquent, but, do you want to go out with me? Please? Dinner somewhere?" He rushed out in one breath. He was bracing for the shut down until he heard her say,

"Really? Oh, my! Um, I would say yes, but I'm extremely tired. I haven't been sleeping well. I'm going to go home and sleep. But, raincheck?" Sara asked.

"Sure, anytime!" Grissom said.

They ended up walking to the front doors together. They were talking about stupid stuff when they got out to Grissom's Denali. Sara turned to walk home and Grissom grabbed her arm.

"Do you want a ride home?" Grissom asked, more like pleaded.

"No thank you," Sara said. But as she turned away, she collapsed at her knees. Grissom caught her just in time, and lugged the semi-conscious Sara into his truck. Making sure she was fastened in tight, he started the car and drove her to his townhouse. First he carried her in, then brought in her bag. He situated her on his bed, and realized that she probably wouldn't be comfortable in all of her clothes. So she took off her jacket and put it on the chair in his room. Then he looked at her shirt, and wondered if there was anything underneath it. It was loose, so he ran his hand underneath the shirt, half hoping there wasn't anything underneath. But when he found out that there was an undershirt underneath, he pulled the outer shirt over her head. Unlike the other shirts, this one was tight, and showed off the fact that she was so thin you could see every single rib. She started shivering and he slid her body underneath the covers of his bed. She looked like she belonged there. Grissom pulled up a chair next to her body and picked up her hand. There is obviously an eating disorder somewhere in here. But her knuckles showed no signs of Bulimia, so he had to guess Anorexia. He slowly and quietly slid away from her and started looking through her bag. Clothes, two sizes too big, and a black diary. Although he knew it was wrong, he pulled it out and looked through it. In it was a table that contained numbers and symbols. It took a while, but he came to remember the symbols from somewhere else. The model that was Bulimic. These were similar markings. But if she wasn't Bulimic, that made her… Anorexic.

Anorexic. Sara Anorexic? That couldn't be. But it made sense. She hadn't been eating with them anymore. She was very thin. So after a while of worrying, he decided that he was going to take care of her. He made pancakes.

While the pancakes were baking, Sara ambled out of his room and leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey, how'd I get here?" Sara asked sleepily.

"You passed out, and I brought you here. Um, while you were sleeping, I looked through your bag and…"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to look in a woman's bag?"

"Yes, but when it's a matter of life and death…" Sara looked down, and tears started dropping.

"Sara, you're Anorexic."

"No. I'm dieting. I'm not anorexic!"

"Sara, you're anorexic. And it will kill you if you don't do something about it!"

With this, Sara's tears started flowing more swiftly. Grissom couldn't yell anymore. He wasn't mad at her, but he was upset, and felt like he could do nothing about it. He opened his arms, and she shuffled into them. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried her heart out. Grissom lead her over to the couch and pulled her down to sit on his lap. Eventually she stopped crying and looked up. Her eyes were puffy, but their faces were soooo close. He wasn't going to kiss her, that is the last thing she needed right now.

"I…" Sara started, but Grissom stopped all talking there. His lips covered her's and then he knew that this was going to work, and he would always be there to take care of her.


	5. Chapter 5

It was two months past the night when Grissom took Sara home. In those two months, Grissom had helped Sara get better, watched her relapse, and helped her get better again. He would make her lunch and watch her eat it to make sure she wasn't disposing of it like she did in the beginning before he learned to watch her closely. He would have her over most nights, and he would go over her house many nights, so they could have meals together. Sara had become more accustomed to eating, and having a normal eating and sleeping schedule.

And Grissom was becoming more and more used to having a girlfriend. At work, they did their best to keep their romantic urges under control, but sometimes they would slip into his office for a quick kiss. And he enjoyed taking care of her and making sure she was all right.

But they still went to their separate, lonely homes. Until now. Grissom and Sara were having a very pleasing round of making out on Grissom's couch, only stopping for breathing, when Sara whispered, "Thank you."

"For what?" Grissom asked, kissing her cheek and neck.

"For saving me from myself," Sara said, completely enjoying the things Grissom was so good at doing to her.

"You're welcome," Grissom said.

Later that day, after having breakfast and watching a horror flick on TV, Sara sat up and yawned.

"Lord, I'm tired," she said with a very lazy smile.

"You can always spend the night with me," Grissom offered, pulling her body closer to his.

"Are you proposing that we sleep together?" Sara asked, snuggling into his chest.

"You already proposed that we do that. Kay Shelton, remember/"

"If I remember correctly, you said no."

"I didn't say no, I asked you what you said. You never let me answer yes or no. So, are you going to spend the night with me?" Grissom asked, silently pleading that she would agree.

"Sure," Sara said, and she smiled a brilliant smile as Grissom led her to his bedroom, where they slid into bed together, and they never slept apart again. And Grissom always made sure Sara was healthy. And Sara always made sure he was feeling great. And together they protected each other from the world around them, from each other, and from themselves. And they were never happier.

She was worth the risk.


End file.
